Reign
by The Demon's Advocate
Summary: Long ago, two twins were born to a beautiful queen, but due to an adulterous marriage the husband and queen divorced and the twins taken away. Years pass and Shion Sonozaki, at the age of 16 rules her kingdom with her servant doing all her dirty work. Shion rules with an iron fist, and with no regards, but it just so happens a revolution is on its way...


Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a faraway land known as the _Green _country, where everyone was born with hair a shade of green; the kingdom was in celebration for their queen had given birth not to just one, but two beautiful twin girls, Mion and Shion. The girls grew up beautiful and well nourished, they spent their days behind the castle walls and lived to be apart of what would seem the _perfect_ life. And yet unfortunately, that perfection would not last long.

When the girls were both around the age of four, the queen divorced her husband due to infidelity and disloyalty to her and her kingdom by getting into bed with another woman from the _Brown_ country. Despite the man's effort to take both children away from the wretched woman, she was the queen and the power to do as she wanted, in efforts to settle some hostility she summoned the child which she believed had little hope to run a country on her own one day, the queen also saw this as a way to get rid of the burden of deciding who would take the throne. For the queen, she saw all of this as a blessing from God.

"Mi'lady Mion... Your mother calls for you at the castle entrance." A servant spoke diligently towards the two girls who were deep in play.

A young girl with beautiful harlequin hair raced out from the makeshift fort she had created, hair tied back with a large hat on her head, she wore trousers instead of a dress like her mother so wished she would, and between her legs a small mop, "But- Al_freeeed_!" Mion whined, "Can't you see I'm trying to save the princess! If I don't get to her she could die!"

"Yeah Alfred, you're ruining the entire game!" A much more feminine voice came from inside the fort as well, and out popped a exact copy of the other girl, but this one bore clothing of a little princess, almost a replica of their mother.

Mion's eyes widened, "Sh-Shion! You're messing up the game now, you're suppose to be sleeping!"

"I heard Alfred's voice and I thought it was snack time..." Shion whispered as she scratched the back of her head and laughed wryly.

"Mi'lady..." Alfred's voice was suddenly filled with a deep sadness, "You must come now." He now spoke more sternly and walked towards the castle doors. Mion and Shion both looked over at each other, and quickly tore off their play clothes and raced towards Alfred.

As the two reached the door, there stood the queen as elegant as ever, extended her arm to her children and hugged them dearly, "Oh... how I love you both so, so much." She exhausted into the clothing of the children as she buried her face between them. Pulling back her soft smile turned into an uncertain frown. She set her children down and stood, an entire new persona arose, "Mion..." Her voice was stern.

"Y-yes mother..."

Still staring outside the open doors at the carriage that was waiting the queen spoke, "Due to your... _Disgusting_ father, I've decided that to keep from a revolt you must go on and live with him and his... his...Ahem, his _whore_."

The little girl smiled unaware of the situation at hand, "Wow! A trip, thank you mama, come on Shion lets go pack!" But before the girl could run away to grab her things, the queen stood back and snatched her hand, Mion looked into the eyes of her mother and saw nothing but cold and unwavering eyes, "Mama...?"

"No, Mion... Shion will not be going with you and you will not be coming back." The queen spoke and looked at Alfred. The man shook his head and walked towards the girls and bent down to pick up Mion.

In fear Mion screamed and hit her dear friend with her little fists, "No! Mama, why! I'll be good, I swear! Mama, mama! Please, don't get rid of me, mama!" She wailed, her eyes met with her sisters as Alfred walked through the door and down the steps, "Shion..." arm extended she tried to reach for her sister but as soon as Shion began to move towards the door, the queen slammed them shut.

But a moment before they closed, Shion heard her twin say, "Wait for me..." and the doors shut, Shion ran up towards the door and beat her fists madly upon the old chestnut wood, "Mion!" She screamed, "Mama, please! Open the doors, I-I have to s-save mi-" She was abruptly interrupted with a slap to the face. Shion looked up, eyes wide and afraid, "Mama...?"

There before the little girl stood the elegant queen with a wry smile, "Oh Shion..." She spoke softly before grabbing her child's tiny little wrist and yanking her down the hall, "You should really look at this as blessing! This castle will one day belong to you and you alone, not no half-wit little shit who bore the garb of boys! She belongs out there with the girls in the field, there she could freely wear trousers any day and all day!" The queen roared in laughter. Shion said nothing as her eyes gazed upon the closed door, lips separated with small breaths coming up, and eyes wet from tears, for her everything had suddenly been ripped away from her... "I'll always wait nee-chan... always."


End file.
